Amor, Secretos, Venganzas
by BellaCullen98
Summary: Bella es profesora de un prescolar, Edward el padre de uno de sus estudiantes y esta casado, que pasa si se enamoran,pero hay cosas que le impiden estar juntos como el colegio, Tanya la esposa de Edward y los valores que le han enseñado sus padres
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo #1

Me llamo Edward Anthony Swan, tengo 26 años, tengo mi propia empresa de asesoría de viajes, estoy felizmente casado con Tanya Denali y tenemos un hijo llamado Anthony Swan Denali que tiene 4 años y nos acabamos de mudar a San Diego para estar más cerca de mi familia, especialmente de mi hermano Jasper ya que se va a casar con su novia Alice el próximo mes, mis padres Charlie y Reene inscribieron a Anthony en el mejor jardín de la ciudad.

Domingo:

Nos levantamos temprano para coger el avión, yo vestía a Anthony mientras Tanya empacaba las últimas cosas. Anthony estaba entusiasmado de ver a abue Charlie y abue Reene, a tía Rose y a tío Jazz. Era la primera vez que Anthony viajaba en avión, todo el viaje estuvo viendo todo y preguntando que era y para que servia. A llegar al aeropuerto de San Diego mi hijo no quería bajar del avión sin antes conocer al piloto, Tanya llamo a una azafata para que nos ayudara, minutos después llego la azafata con el piloto. Anthony- Ola soy Anthony Masen Swan, mucho gusto señor – mi hijo le tendió la mano, el piloto sorprendido se presento. Buenas tardes, soy el piloto Mike Newton… Anthony se quedo hablando con el piloto, media hora después se despidieron. Bajamos del avión y fuimos a recoger el equipaje. Cuando salimos mis padres y mis hermanos nos estaban esperando con una gran sonrisa. Anthony salió corriendo a abrazar a sus abuelos. Hola pequeño, como has crecido – dijo mi padre -Abue Charlie – respondió mi hijo-Te olvidaste de tu Abue Reene – dijo mi madre fingiendo estar triste- Abue Renee – dijo Anthony, abrazando a mi madre - Hola Bebe – lo saludo mama - Yo no soy bebe, soy niño grande, tengo así – mostro 4 dedos en su mano, terminamos de saludar a todo el mundo y nos fuimos al auto. En el auto note a Tanya algo nerviosa. Tras un largo viaje llegamos a casa. Anthony salió a jugar con la abuela y Tanya y yo dormimos hasta el otro día, ya que había sido un día muy agitado.

Lunes:

Nos despertamos muy temprano para llevar a Anthony al jardín. La abuela nos hizo un rico desayuno. Luego Tanya baño a Anthony, mientras yo prendía el auto. Anthony estaba muy emocionado por sus primeros días. Anthony que vas a hacer hoy – le pregunto Tanya

Voy al colegio mama – le respondió mi hijo muy entusiasmado, me reí y mire a Anthony. Al llegar al colegio Anthony bajo inmediatamente de el auto, luego Tanya y por ultimo yo. Entramos y habían muchos niños corriendo y jugando con una chica joven y muy linda, me quede mirándola por unos minutos hasta que Tanya me agarro la mano fuertemente. Seguimos a la rectoría donde una señora nos atendió y nos mostro las instalaciones, luego de conocer el preescolar fuimos a llevar a Anthony a su curso, la señora abrió la puerta y estaba la misma chica de la entrada. Tanya tomo a Anthony de la mano le dio un beso y se alejo de la puerta. Yo quería conocer el salón y su linda profesora así que entre, me acerque a la profesora y me presente y salude al salón, voltie y la profesora tenía una sonrisa, Tanya me agarro y me dio un ligero empujón.

Bella POV (Lunes)

Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring - mi teléfono sonó. Quien puede llamar a estas horas- pensé, cogí el teléfono. Alo – dije, en la voz se me notaba que estaba cansada Hola Bella–dijo mi hermana Hola Alice, como estas- dije.- Bien, te llamaba para preguntarte cuando podemos ir a comprar tu vestido para mi boda- Alice se casa pronto, se me había olvidado-pensé. Flashback Eran las 7 de la noche había tenido un largo día , cuando suena el timbre, abro la puerta y me encuentro una Alice sonriente y mas hiperactiva de lo normal. Hola Alice, porque estas así?-le pregunte. Hola Bella, adivina que JASPER ME PIDIO MATRIMONIO! -Que chévere, felicitaciones, cuando te lo propuso?- le respondí - Ayer en la noche no pude avisarte hasta ahora- me dijo Alice. Ya se lo dijiste a Emmett y a nuestros papas?- le pregunte- No, fuiste la primera en enterarte, se los voy a decir el Viernes, por eso cuando te vayas a casar debo ser la primera en enterarme, me lo prometes, Bella- Alice, todavía falta mucho para que me case, pero bueno si, vas a ser la primera en enterarte

Fin Del Flashback

Bella, estas hay?- me pregunto Alice- Ah, si podemos ir el miércoles?- le respondi- ok, yo paso por ti- Alice, me tengo que alistar para trabajar, nos vemos- ok, chao, besos-chao Alice, igual, besos, saludos- le corte porque si no nos íbamos a quedar hablando toda la mañana. Mire el reloj eran las 5:30, entro a trabajar a las 7 a.m, me duche, cambie, desayune te con sándwich, cogí mi bolso y las llaves de mi chevy, Salí al colegio llegue a las 6:55. Hoy iba a entrar un niño nuevo al salón, organicé el curso, cuando volví a ver el reloj eran las 7:59, ya deben de estar llegando los niños, Salí a recibirlos. El primero en llegar fue Thomas, Christian, Marcus, Andrew y así hasta que llegaron todos, se pusieron a jugar a correr alrededor mío, cuando veo a un hombre súper lindo…..


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo #2

Cuando veo a un hombre súper lindo que iba agarrado de la mano con una mujer, de la mano izquierda iba un niño súper lindo, parecido al hombre, debe ser el her-mano pensé, era muy joven para ser papa, ese niño si tiene suerte de tener un hermano así de guapo, pero pensándolo bien si podía ser papa, no todos los papas tienen que ser feos. Esta era la prueba ese era un papa súper lindo y sexi- es un papa no puedes estar pensando en eso, me reprendí yo misma. Los ruidos de los niños me sacaron de mis pensamientos, los lleve al salón y empecé a darles la clase de arte, cuando oí el ruido de la puerta, me gire a ver quién era, vi a la recepcionista que me cae mal, a lado la misma mujer de la entrada, al pequeño y al "papa o hermano" del pequeño de la entrada. El pequeño entro corriendo entusiasmado, luego el dios griego entro y se presento. Hola me llamo Edward Swan, soy nuevo en la ciudad y soy el papa de Anthony- OMG entonces si es el papa, pensé. Se despidió y salió, le pedí a Anthony que se presentara- Hola, me amo Anthony Maiton Swan y tengo así- con su pequeña mano señalo cuatro dedos, sentía curiosidad sobre sus papas así que le pregunte- Cuéntanos sobre tus papas- Bueno, mi papa se llama Edward y tiene una agencia de viajes, mi mama se llama Tanya y es modelo profesional- me dijo con una gran sonrisa- Bueno, Anthony muy interesante ahora empecemos con la clase, Hoy vamos a pintar- me quede pensando unos minutos- Ya se, vamos a hacer un corazón y lo vamos a rellenar de bolitas de papel rojo- Que divertido Miss Bella- dijeron los niños al compas, haciéndome sonreír, Anthony empezó a pintar y a decorar muy alegremente, era un niño muy lindo pelo café con unos ricitos casi perfectos ojos verdes con pecas, ya no sabía cuál era más lindo el papa o el hijo , pero nuevamente me recordé el hecho de que era un padre del colegio y aterrice en el mundo real , sentí un pequeño jalón en mis pantalones, mire hacia abajo y era Anthony. Miss Bella, termine- me dijo Anthony- Bueno, vamos a ver qué hiciste- eche un vistazo el papel- Que hermoso Anthony y dime que representa esto para ti- le pregunte- Bueno para mí significa el aur e mi faia- Querrás decir el amor de tu familia- le corregí, esas palabras me hicieron caer en cuenta el daño que le haría a esa familia si me llegara a involucrar con Edward además de que está prohibido por el gobierno. Ya era hora de irse y no había dejado de pensar en eso todo el día, senté a los niños en las sillas para que esperaran que sus padres llegaran, el tiempo paso y paso y solo quedaba el pequeño Anthony así que le empecé a leer una historia, de repente escuche un auto llegar, me asome por la ventana y vi un auto muy elegante justo cuando iba a cerrar la cortina vi a Edward bajar de el carro, rápidamente cerré la cortina y le continúe leyendo el cuento a Anthony. Al pasar unos cuantos segundos se abrió la puerta, era Edward sentí mariposas en mi estomago, lo mire y lo salude, me pare y pare a Anthony, empecé a hablar con Edward.

Hola Bella o creo que así te llamas- me pregunto Edward- Si, así me llamo- le respondí- perdón por el retraso pero el carro tuvo un ligero inconveniente- se disculpo- no te preocupes, no fue nada- Bella- me perdí en su mirada- si si si si- le dije medio embobada- Es que de casualidad me darías tu numero por si acaso alguna emergencia uno nunca sabe- Por supuesto el mío es 3012589874 y el tuyo también para saber- Si claro es 3012861210- me respondió- A bueno gracias….. y tu esposa?-le pregunte- Tanya está comprando unos tiquetes de avión- Va a viajar- me pareció curioso- Si se va 1 semana a Europa a comprar la ropa para un matrimonio que tenemos y a modelar en Islandia- Ahhh, bueno cualquier cosa me llaman- me ofrecí- Bueno, hasta luego- se despidió, se acerco a mi y me dio un beso en la mejilla- Hasta luego Edward- para disimular mi emoción dije- Hasta luego Anthony- ni siquiera me prestó atención.

Edward POV

Al dejar a Anthony en su jardín, subimos Tanya y yo al auto, me izo unas preguntas. Linda la profesora, verdad?- me pregunto Tanya-Si, algo así note que tenía un ojo más arriba que el otro- Tanya se rio un momento, pero yo sabía que en verdad tenía unos ojos hermosos- Hasta querida porque no la invitamos a casa a almorzar- me pregunto Tanya- Mmmm lo veo difícil Tanya, la próxima semana viajas y la otra es el matrimonio-Bueno será para después del matrimonio- llegamos a casa y almorzamos unos ricos espaguetis a la renne. No se te olvide ir a recoger las cajas del apartamento y las llaves… Edward, Edward- me dijo Tanya, estaba muy concentrado en mis espaguetis- Ok, Tanya- terminamos de almorzar y fui a llevar a Tanya a comprar sus tiquetes de avión y a recoger a Anthony, Tanya y yo nos subimos al auto, deje a Tanya y fui a recoger a Anthony cuando de repente el carro dejo de funcionar, me baje del auto a ver qué había pasado y abrí el capote, mire y no vi nada, me iba a mover cuando vi una llanta desinflada , fui a buscar la llanta de repuesto, la cambie y fui a el jardín, mire el reloj y era muy tarde, llegue al jardín, me baje y fui a buscar a mi hijo a su salón . Cuando entre vi a la linda profesora sentada leyéndole un cuento a Anthony, la salude. Hola Bella, o creo que así te llamas- le dije- Si así me llamo- Perdón por el retraso pero el carro tuvo un ligero inconveniente- me disculpe- No te preocupes, no fue nada- me respondió- Bella- la llame- Su si si si- Es que de casualidad me darías tu numero por si acaso alguna emergencia, uno nunca sabe- Por supuesto mira es 3012589874…. El tuyo solo por si acaso para saber- me pregunto—Si claro es 3012861210- se lo di- A bueno gracias… Y tu esposa- me pregunto-Tanya está comprando unos tiquetes de avión- se lo dije- porque va a viajar- me pregunto- Si, se va una semana a Europa a comprar ropa para un matrimonio que tenemos, también a modelar a Irlanda- le explique- Ah ya, cualquier cosa me llaman- se ofreció a ayudarme- Bueno Hasta luego- me despedí-Hasta luego….. Hasta Luego Anthony- me despedí y fuimos al auto


End file.
